Mutants' story
by BrakImienia
Summary: SYOC I made : Flora,Lexi,Yusei,"Lizzie" Hunter,Kayla,Serena,Joey,Shadow,Storm,Phy,Blaine Shilling,Annette Shadow,Danny,Emblem .
1. Prologue

Emblems's Pov

Faster ...

If only I could run faster . I had to catch them . Else whitecoats will torture me . Again . I hated them , but even more I hated myself , for being so weak .

Exhausted , I fell on the floor . Tears blurred my vision . I lost . Again .

Storm's Pov

When they brought her back , it was already past midnight . She was unconcious , but they didn't care . They threw her brutally into her cage and left .

I stared at her limp body . Her hair made a black halo around her head . Her small body was covered in bruises .

Suddenly the door burst open and small girl jumped in . She looked around 8 years old . Her messy , wild hair looked like lion's mane . She wasn't alone . Behind her , I saw boy , around 6 years old ,two girls , around 9 , and a baby .

" Hi !" She said . " We came here to rescue you . " My eyes opened wide . Was it even possible to escape from this hell.

" But ... The cage ..." I suttered . She smiled . Then she walked toward me and opened the door without any problem . She took my hand and pulled me out .

" Now , lets run! " She said a bit louder .

" But , what with that girl ? " I asked pointing at the dark haired girl . Rescuer made sad face .

" We can't save her . We have to go . Other mutants are waiting for us . "She wisphered and the we left this place.

Phy's pov

I felt really bad for leaving that girl , but Lizzie said that we have to hurry . She was the one who arranged this rescue mission .

I was guiding mutants to the place of our meating when out of nowhere something paralised us . We were caught in a large cage .Probably the whitecoats realised , what was going on . We heard footsteps . My heart stopped for a while , but then relaxed . Right in front of it , was standing Lizzie and the rest .

" Help us ! " I cried to them , but they pretended to not see us and left . I turned around and faced other mutants , who were trapped here with me . We didn't know eachother at all, but since now , something connected us . All of us wanted the same thing . To kill the bastards , who left us .


	2. Chapter 1

Serena's pov

It was already past midnight , but I couldn't fall asleep . My head was aching and it was cold . I looked around for some blanket , but I knew I wouldn't find any . Not big surprise since I was sleeping in forest . You may ask : Why forest ? The answer is simple . Because not at home . I snugged closer to Yusei , hoping that he wouldn't push me away .

" Mmm... Pillow..." he murmured and hugged me . I blushed , but didn't pull him away . I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep , when Lexi kicked my ass .

" What! " I shrieked , sitting up . She crossed her arms and glared down at me .

"Guess ! It's your shift ! You shouldn't sleep yet ! " She wisphered , not wanting to wake up the others . I growled .

Ok , I knew it was my turn to be a guide and all of that crap , but seriously ! I closed my eye's for like ... 4 seconds ! I wasn't about to sleep ! Well, maybe I was .

Reluntantly I took Yusei's arm off me and stood up .

" Fine " I said . Lexi went back to sleep , leaving me all alone .

Because of boredom I started to sing "Bloody Valentine " by good charlotte . Just when I got to refrain a hand shut my mouth . And than everything went blank .

Annette's pov

"Guy's ! I've got that little whore! " I wisphered entering the cave in which we stayed . Storm smirked and high fived me .

"What with the other fuckers?" Blaine asked .For a 8 years old kid , he cursed a lot .

I shrugged .

" They're asleep . "I answered . Danny chuckled .

"It's perfect moment to attack them" he said " They are defenseless" . The girl we kidnapped woke up , so I hit her head , making her faint again.

"We can't attack them just like this. They still have chance to win, especially since Storm's arm is broken . " Shadow said and Phy nodded her head .

"We have to get Lexi .Without their leader , they'll have no chance . "she added and looked at me . I growled . Did she really think I was somekind of superman? Kidnapping one person a day was definitly enough for me .

"Not today , please . Now let's play a bit with this little bitch" I said . Phy smiled wildly at the idea of torturning her .

Flora's pov

I was just in my lalaland when I felt strong kick. I hissed in pain and opened my eyes . It was Joey . I took deep breath ready to shout at him , when I saw his expression . He dark eye's showed sadness and anger . I sat up and looked around . Everyone else in Pack had the same faces .

"What...Did something happen?" I asked , Kayla looked into my eyes . Her's where full of tears .

"Serena... She's gone . I woke up , about six in the morning and wanted to tell her about my dream , since it was really interesing . It was about shining blue lollipops and jumping banana's . Banana's where wearing really cute dresses . So , going back to Serena I looked everywhere , really everywhere for her , but couldn't find her . Firstly I thought that she probably went to the toilet , but well there isn't any toilet in forest , so I thought she went to the city , but after twenty minutes I realised that maybe I should tell it Lizzie..." Lizzie placed a hand over her mouth .

"Serena was kidnapped"She said shortly . My mouth dropped . What? Why would someone kidnapp her ? My head was buzzing and I felt like throwing up . Was it possible that the whitecoats want us back ? Bacause if not them , who else would do this?

Lexi's pov

Serena was gone and I had no idea what to do . Everyone expected me to come up with some awesome idea , since I was the leader . But after all I was still 17 years old girl .

"So what are we gonna do ? " Joey asked . I shrugged . He sat down next to me . He picked up a cone and threw it . I looked up and saw his expression . He was ... angry ? I didn't really know . He alway wore a mask and it was hard to tell what he felt or think . Joey isn't someone ... ordinary . He has black hair with blue tips , which match his deep and dark blue eyes .He's got brow piercing , he's tall , about 6,4 and really muscled , but thin . He's the same age as me and is my righthandman . Oh and , he's in 2% a black panther .

Then there is Flora . She's around 16 and is the 3rd in command . She has short , dark brown hair and almond shaped smoky blue eyes with long dark eyelashes . Her skin tone has a slight tan with random scars. She has a slim build at the height of 5'7 and she's my best friend . She's in 3% a falcon .

Next in our pack is Yusei , the cute 13 years old mutant . He's 2% avian, 2% wolf and 96% human . He has short green hair, with gold highlights, icy blue eyes and tan white skin .

Then there's the quiet Lizzie . She has honey blonde hair and grey eyes . She's 15 , but really tall and thin . She's 6% cobra . Liselle is able to turn into a posionous cobra at will and I think that's cool .

Kayla is motormouth . She's the youngest from us . She's tiny and has retractable skin flappy thingies . She has short light brown hair that ends at the chin. Big brown eyes that tend to dart from place to place. She's tan, like the color of a squirrel's fur. Tiny teeth, and long pointed nails . She is part a flying squirl.

And finally Serena the pyro . She is 13 and has dark unruly brown hair , carmel skin, brown eyes, long legs and athletic body. She's 4 % capuchin monkey .

I'm Lexi . I'm 17 and I'm the leader of the Pack . I have shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes . I'm 2% dove and 4 % flaming , that's why I have wings .

"Let's do something . We can't just sit here " Yusei said , clearly annoyed . Flora nodded her head and stood up .

"He's right . I suggest to split up and search for her . " she said .

" I want to be with Joey " Kayla said . I winced . I wanted to be with him .

"Ok , so Kayla - Joey , Yusei -Flora and I'll be with Lexi " Lizzie said and no one disagreed.

Emblem's pov

" Catch her ! She can't run away ! " Whitecoats yelled . I smirked . This time they won't get me . I jumped in the air and opened my wings . Behind me I heard angry voices , but it didn't matter . I have planed it since ever . It had to work . I'll finally be free .

**Please review . If you won't I'll go to your house and eat all your food ! REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 2

**thanks for all reviews :)**

**someone's pov **

" Sir ! Experiment 223R ran away ! "

My eyes snapped open .

"What did you say ? " I asked calmly wrapping my hand around boys throat . His eyes widened . He was afraid of me .

"The ... the mutant escaped " he stammered . I squeezed a bit harder .

" You useless bastard . " I said and killed him . He was nothing more than a trash .So she finally managed to do it . Good . That was something I ws counting on .

I pushed the red button on my desk. In less than few seconds , He was already here .

" Killer ... Catch them and bring them to me ! The Time has came " I said and a smirk appeared on my face . Soon the Bloody Rose will bloom .

**Emblem's pov**

I sat on the rock and carefully folded my wings . The pain was almost unbearable . I was flying for ... two days ? I wasn't sure . I lost the track of time . I was tired , hungry and thirsty . I ran hand through my hair and gazed up on the sky . It was covered with stars . They seemed to be smiling at me , so I smiled back . I just realised that I was finally free . Although all the pain I felt endorphine running through my viens .

" Shit , not spider again . " I heard somewhere from behind me . I sat up immediatly and looked around . I prayed silently , so that wouldn't be whitecoats .

Someone was in the bushes . It was a girl . I sighed loudly , what was big mistake , because she saw me . I froze , when her grey eyes met mine .

"Who are you ?" she asked , coming closer to me . It was dark , but I could clearly see her . She looked around 16 . She had straight black hair , with straight bangs . She was tall and lean .

"Who are you ?"I asked , crossing my arms . I tried to look at least a bit scary , but I knew it didn't work . I was simply too tired .

" I asked first . Now answer !" she hissed . I had no idea if she was my enemy or ally , but I knew that if she was my enemy I had no chance , so it was safer to give in .

" I'm Em . Emblem " I said . She smiled , showing a row of white teeth.

"You're a mutant , right ? I'm Annette . What are you doing here ? " she asked . I didn't answer .

" How do you know I'm mutant ? " I asked . She rolled her eyes and pointed at my back . Ups . I forot to hide my wings .

" Don't worry . I'm mutant as well . And you know what they say . You have to stick , with those of your kind . " She said . She stuck out her hand .

" Come " she said . I didn't know if I could trust her , but I didn't have any plan after all , so I just followed her .

**Annette Shadow's pov **

The girl followed me . She was really weak , so I helped her . I really hate weakness , but this kind of weakness , was something else . It was caused by fight .

I knew who she was . I recognised her , the fist time I saw her . I just needed proof . Her name .

It was Em . My cage mate . The girl , we left years ago . The girl , we thought was dead . But here she was . Alive . I gazed at her one more time . She looked really bad .

**Blaine's pov**

**"**Danny , where's Storm ? " I asked , sitting next to him . He shrugged .

" No idea . Probably writing poems . " he said with sarcasm . I rolled my eyes .

" Yeah , cause he's oh , so romantic " I said . " Whatever , I'm going to look for him . " I said exiting the cave .

"Wait , I'll go with you . " he said stopping me . " Phy , look after the bitch ! " he shouted .

We jumped in the air and opened our wings . Both of us were mixed with hawk's DNA .

**Shadow's pov **

"Is she still alive ? " I asked Phy . She nodded .

"Yep , she just woke up " she said and pointed at the girl . She was sitting on the floor , her nose was all in congealed blood . Her body was covered in bruises . I walked toward her and smiled , while she glared at me and spitted on my shoe . In response I kicked her in the gut . She bit her lips not to scream . After a while she looked into my eyes and asked

" Who are you ? "

" Not your business . " I answered and " by mistake" stepped on her hand . "Next question "

"Why are you doing this ? I never did anything to you , you hag ! " She said , close to tears . That made me burn with furry . Why did I do This ? She really didn't know ?

" Don't you dare to talk like this to her ! " Storm said as he entered the cave . He had one earphone stucked in his ear , the other hung loosely . He had stolen them with an ipod not so long ago . He was listening to heavy metal .

He picked up the bitch and stared her deeply into eyes .

" You really want to know why we're doing it ? " he asked calmly . She looked really terrified , but bravely nodded her head .

" Because we hate you and your stupid friends . " he answered and brutally threw her against the wall . He was about to beat up the shit out of her , but Phy stopped him .

" Have you lost your mind ? We can't kill her now ! She's our hostage . If we'll kill her , the Pack will have no reason to listen to us . " she said . Storm sighed loudly , but nodded his head .

**Danny's pov**

" Let's head back , Blaine . I'm sure he's already in the cave . Even if he's not he'll come soon . He's Storm . He can look after himself . " I said , but I guess he didn't listen to me .

" Blaine ! I'm talking to you "

" Shhh ! Look down . Something's going on there . I'm landing . " He said .

" What ? Wait ! " I shouted as I raced after him .

" Are you stupid ? Let's head back " I hissed , but of course he didn't listen to me . He landed on the ground and quickly hided behind a bush . He raised his hand and waved at me . Stubbornly I shook my head no , but ... damn him . I couldn't leave him alone . I landed and tiptoed to him .

"Look " he wisphered .

Then I froze . It was Them . Well two of Them . She small , talktive girl and he tall wierd guy .

" ... I'm sure it's all my fault . I shouldn't quarrel with her ! Now she ran away from us , I mean me . Please , Joey hepl me . What am I supposed to say Lissie ? She'll surely hate me . That's why I wanted to go with you . I didn't mean to call Serena ugly ! I didn't mean anything of what I said . Do you think that's the reason she's not with us ? "

Wow , the girl , surely could talk .

" No ,Kayla . It's not your fault . I'm sure she didn't run away . Someone kidnapped her " The boy said . I snickered .

They were talking about the bitch we had .

" Hey , did you hear that ? " the boy said . My eyes went wide . Did he hear me ?

" Yeah , it came from there ... " the girl answered . Blaine glared at me . We stood up ready to fly away , but it was already too late . Fuck .

**Kayla's pov **

" Who are you ? " I asked . Behind the bush , we found two boys . One was cute , small boy , the second one was around my age . He was freaking hot . Wait , what ? Forget the last sentence .

" Um ... we are lost . " The small boy answered . The older one nodded .

" Yes and ... uh , I twisted my ankle " he said . His beautiful eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip a beat .

" oh , ok , so we'll get going " Joey said . he turned around to leave , but I caught his sleeve .

" You're really cold and heartless . We have to help them ! Take the one with twisted ankel on your back , and I'll help the smaller boy . " I managed . Joey glared at me .

" NO and you know why " he said . Ok , I knew we were mutants and no one should know about it , but if we'll be carefull they won't find out anything .

" Do what you want , but I'll stay here with them . " I said and sat next to the boys .

**Do you want to know : **

**- what will happen to Serena**

**-what will happen to Emblem**

**-Who's the scary "someone" from the beginning**

**-Why was the someone happy when Emblem escaped**

**-What's the bloody rose**

**-what will happen with Blaine and Danny**

**-if forbidden love will bloom between Kayla and Danny **

**-what other couples I'm about to make **

**?**

**If you do ,then review .**

**I will write something for you .**

**I'll update new chapter soon**

**if I'll get reviews till noon**

**That was a little poem for you .**


	4. Important

**Hi , I'll write it , so there won't be any misunderstandings .**

**The Pack :**

**Flora**

**Lexi**

**Yusei**

**"Lizzie" Hunter**

**Kayla**

**Serena**

**Joey **

**The Troop**

**Shadow**

**Storm**

**Phy**

**Blaine Shilling**

**Annette Shadow**

**Danny**

**Emblem (Em)**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask . **

**Oh , and I'll update when I'll get 80 reviews .Not sooner , although I have already written the next chapter (well , only the beginning ) . **

**And one last thing ...**

**THANKS TO :**

**Urnumber1fan **

**BlueSkyKite **

**Knight Mistress **

**Serenaisbestezrq387 **

**Through The Wall **

**MehTheFreakazoid **

**Zoe Milex **

**Mystica Tempest **

**FangandIggyRule **

**Still Waiting For My Wings **

**for all reviews ! Virual cookies to all of you !**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all reviews , sorry for not updating right after I got 80 reviews . SPECIAL THANKS TO It's Fnicking Awesomeness , for being my beta :)  
><strong>

**Flora's POV**

Do you know the amazing feeling of flying? The wind in your hair, the sun on your face….

It is one of the best things in the world, especially when you're doing it for pleasure. Not, for example, when you're doing it because it's one of the fastest ways to find your lost friend.

Yusei was flying next to me, carefully observing the city underneath us. His face was focused, but you could easily tell he was really worried. Well, everyone was worried, but he had the… special, let's call it, way.

"Oh man, I hardly recognize you anymore. What happened to the cool, fun Yusei?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. He didn't answer, so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Yusei!" I said a bit louder. He shook his head and blinked rapidly.

"Be quiet! I think I know what might have happened to Serena." he said. I frowned.  
>"Really? Tell me- what happened?"<p>

"Hello there." said a deep voice from behind me. I was so shocked that I forgot to flap for a while. I whirled around and saw….

**Lizzie's POV**

"I'm a horrible leader!" Lexi said for the hundredth time. I scowled at her. She was blaming herself for Serena's disappearance. First I had tried to cheer her up, but that didn't work. So then I just stayed silent.

"She's probably scared right now! The white coats are torturing her and I can't help her! She's just 13 for God's sake! Why didn't they take me instead of a little girl!" she whined. That's when I snapped.

"Shut up!" I said through gritted teeth. "Calm down. You're the leader- you'll come up with some genius idea in a few seconds." Lizzy just stared at me with wide eyes. What? I talk.

After a while she closed her hanging-open mouth and smiled at me.

"You're right, we'll find her." she said, sounding more like herself. "Come on, we can't just sit here!" She stood up and ran a hand through her long hair. "I guess we should gather everyone and plan a rescue mission."

I frowned. Did she want us to go willingly into the School? That wasn't what I meant by a genius idea. It would be a suicide mission.

"You're sure that Serena was kidnapped by them?" I asked warily. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who else would do that? We have no other enemies." she said. Well, she does have a point….

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." We heard from behind us.

**Storms pov**

F***! That girl was really annoying. I went for a run to burn off my anger, and after awhile I was already in the city. Although it was past 9 pm, it was really bright. People were walking; some were running; homeless people were begging for money- or simply stealing it. Girls were squealing about new clothes they bought, boys were chatting about sports. The usual.

I checked my pockets for some money, but sadly they were empty. I looked around, and almost immediately a fat, middle aged man caught my eyes. He looked like one of those rich fat asses looking for some 'fun'. I smirked. I'll give some unforgettable memories.

"Looking for some attraction?" I wasn't looking in his direction. He nodded excitedly. Loser.

"Follow me." I said, and he did it. I led him into one of the dark alleys. When we were finally there, I turned around and snapped my wings open. The fat man went pale and fainted. Oh well. I thought I could mess with him more, but considering my broken arm, this was way easier. I took his wallet and opened it. Yep, just as I thought- full of money. Look's like I'll be buying tons of food tonight.

**Don't mind me , I'm just a break line Bob;)**

I was on my way back home, when all of a sudden I heard someone's voice. It wasn't anyone from the troop. Creeping closer, I saw two girls, and then I realized it was them- the kids we were looking for. It was their leader- whatever her name was- and another girl. It was only them, no one else was there. I could easily defeat them… if only my arm wasn't broken. Well, maybe not that easily, but still. Staying behind the bush, I listened to their conversation for a while.

"You're right, we'll find her. Come on, we can't just sit here! I guess we should gather everyone and plan a rescue misson." The blonde leader said.

"You're sure that Serena was kidnapped by them?" the younger girl asked. Oh, so they were talking about the little girl that we kidnapped. I frowned. Did she know about us?

"Who else would do that? We have no other enemies." The leader said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Phy said. What? Phy was here? Not even realizing what I was doing, I walked out of the bushes after her.

Both girls looked really surprised when they saw us .

"Who are you?" the older girl said. She had lots of curiosity in her eyes. I peeked at Phy. What was she doing here? Why did she reveal herself? Why did I reveal myself?

"Your worst nightmare!" Phy cackled hysterically. Oh no- she was in her psychotic state. Faster than lightning, she opened her bat wings and jumped in the air. She then attacked the younger, quiet girl. Phy kicked her in the stomach, and to make it hurt worse, she also punched her.

That's when the battle began. I joined Phy.

"I'll take the leader, the other one is yours." I told her. She nodded enthusiastically, and both girls looked really lost.

"You're mutants too? Why did you attack us?" the leader said. I rolled my eyes- there are no answers for stupid questions.

"Let's kick their asses." I said.  
>Me and that b*** circled each other staring into one another's eyes. Hers showed anger, but mainly surprise and confusion.<p>

"Why are we fighting?" she asked quietly. Another stupid question. Not answering, I jumped at her and delivered a round house kick. She hissed from the pain, but repaid me with a strong punch in the gut. I, being who I am, didn't show any signs of pain. I boxed her ears, and when she tried to hit me again, I caught her hands and twisted them. Making her stand with her back to me, I hissed in her ear,

"We are fighting, because you are such a mother f***." She clenched her teeth, and stamped on my instep with all her force. I let her go in surprise and pain, and that's when she hit my broken arm. Sucking in air, I lunged at her with a growl.

**That's all for now . Pretty please with a nice cherry on top, review !**

**Since now , I'll update in 1-2 weeks when I get more than 15 reviews , **

**I'll update in 2-3 weeks when I get 7-14 reviews**

**I'll update in who knows when I get less than six reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all reviews .SPECIAL THANKS TO It's Fnicking Awesomeness , for being my beta :)**

**Someone's POV**

"Killer, did you find them?" I asked. After a short pause, he replied, lips quivering.

"No sir." I slammed my hand on the old wooden desk.

So find them!" I roared. "I have t-" I stopped to suck in air and grasp my chest, trying in vain to calm my heart. Grabbing the bottle of pills from my pocket, I took three and swallowed them. Killer ran towards me, but I stopped him.  
>"I'm fine- just find those damn creatures! I need that bloody rose!" I spat.<br>**Emblem's POV**

I followed the girl, but something inside me said I shouldn't trust her. Maybe because it told me not to trust anyone? Who knows? Though she was a mutant, it was still possible that she was one of the School's agents. A lot of us mutants were traitors.

I slowed my pace, getting farther behind her. After finally escaping hell, I didn't want to lose my precious freedom so soon. When she was far enough away, I ducked into the bushes and waited for a while. When I was sure that she was gone I climbed out, only to jump back in. Something, or rather someone, had just landed two feet away from me.

It was a boy, around 13. After a moment, a girl gracefully landed next to him. What was it- National Mutant Day or something? Both of them looked terrified.

"Is… is it gone?" the girl asked. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. The boy nodded, looking around warily.

"I… I think so." He sighed. "But, what was that?" he exclaimed.

The girl shrugged. "The devil himself." She then collapsed on the ground.****

**Yusei's POV**

When Flora fainted, I started to panic. I was tired and felt like passing out myself, but I knew I couldn't do it. I had to help Flora. I had no power to carry her, so I did the the only thing I could- I called for help. My throat was so dry that it sounded like a strangled cat.  
>We were in the middle of a forest, so I didn't really think anyone would hear me, but then I was surprised to see a girl crawl out from a nearby bush.<p>

**Phy's pov **

Me: Broken nose . Check .

Her: Black eye. Check .

Me: Swallowed lips . Check .

Her: Broken ribs . Check .

Both of us were lying on the ground , in too much pain to stand up . Storm and the leader were still fighting , none of them wanting to give up .

" You're bit** , you know " I said to the girl . If couldn't kick her , I wanted to at least damage her ego .

She blinked rappidly and looked at me . Then she tried to stand up , but failed . She picked - up a cone and threw it at me .

" What the hell ! " I shrieked , when it hit my head . She smirked and I guess she was about to throw another one , when suddenly Storm bumped into her . He stood up , brushed dirt from his pants , now listen carefully ... said sorry , and as if nothing happened went back to fighting the leader . Can I say it was one of the WTF moments ? Maybe it wasn't fight between us and them , but between him and her ? Well , I guess I will never actually get to know it , because suddenly spidercreatures started to fall from the sky .

**Serena's pov **

Ah , I love his place. Each time I try to speak I get a nice kick in the gut . They don't actually feed me , but it's only beause they care about my figure . Yeah , right . Please notice sarcasm .

I hated it here and I absolutely hated , and by hated I mean _HATED_ them !

" Hey , you ! What's your name ? " said the dark haired girl , my guide .

" Wow , I'm here , I have no idea for how long and you ask me for my name now ? " I said in mocking voice . She glared at me and when I curled in case I got punched she smirked .

" I can't call you " Little Whore" when I'll ask your mutant friends to get you ." she muttered matter- of - factly .

My eyes widened .

" So your not planning to kill me ? " I asked , bit surprised . She laughed .

" Ofcourse we will do it , but we will let you die with your friends . " I analysed what she just siad and when i understood what she meant , my jaw dropped open .

" You can't be serious ... " I whisphered .

_**So short chapter , but I wanted to update so ... **  
><em>

**That's all for now . Pretty please with a nice cherry on top, review !**

**Since now , I'll update in 1-2 weeks when I get more than 15 reviews ,**

**I'll update in 2-3 weeks when I get 7-14 reviews**

**I'll update in who knows when I get less than six reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Blaine's POV**

Perfect . That's exactly what I waited for . Being stuck with my biggest enemies and my friend , in the middle of the forest . Please , note the sarcasm . The girl , Kayla , kept flirting with Danny and I couldn't take it anymore . So did Joey , the older guy . Both of us , were sitting in a uncomfortable silence , while the lovebirds , kept chirping their love .

" ... sometimes I wonder , why people don' fly . It would be awesome if the could wouldn't it . You know , not in plane , but with wings . Like birds . I could - "

"Oh , please stop that crap ! " I snapped finally . " I know you are fucking mutants , just as we are ! " I stood up , ready to fight . Both , Joey and Kayla looked up at me surpised .

"Wh-what ? Danny is that true ? " she asked shocked and Dan nodded . I thought she would get angry , actually I hoped for it , but instead she squealed .

"ZOMG! That's so cool , I'm mutant as well , so is Jommhmnmnbm " the guy shut her mouth , but it was a bit too , late .

"Who are you ? " he asked in low , dangerous voice . I smirked

"Not cute little boy for sure " I said and than I took off , Danny folowing . We couldn't fight them . We knew , Joey was way to strong . That's why we freaked out when he jumped into the air and raced us . Damn .

**Yusei POV**

I stared at the girl , with my eyes open wide . Who was she ? What was she doing here ? Will she help us ? Why am I asking myself all these questions ?

The girl had black hair and pretty dark eyes . She stood up and gave me a crooked smile

"I think I can help " she said . I frowned and whispered

" How ? " the girl , walked toward Flora and placed her hands on her chest . And then , electricity struck out from her hands , causing shocks . She held it for few minutes before , Flora's eyes opened up . She sat up and breathed loudly . I sighed from releif and hugged her .

"Everything will be alright " I mumbled into her hair and smiled to myself . As long as they won't come back for us , we will be alright .

**Lexi POV**

What's that ? I thought , when I looked up at the spider creatures falling from the sky . Yeah , you heard right . Spider creatures . Half human , half spiders - the monsters . The guy stopped fighting me and , both Lizzie and the psychotic girl stood up . I shared a look with the guy and both of us nodded . We had to join forces and fight together . That was our first plan , but then we realised the amount of the Monsters . There were hundrets if not thousands of them ! I bit my lower lip not knowing what to do , when the guy took my hand and dragged me somewhere . The girls followed us .

"Mind telling me , where are we going ? " I hissed and the guy shook his head .

"Just follow me " he said stubbornly . Yeah , right . First second you try to kill me and second I'm suppose to believe that you try to help me ? Hell , no ! So , why did I ran after him ?

**Shadows POV**

Serena stared at me with her eyes open wide and I smirked .

"You - you can't do it ! I won't allow you ! " she shrieked and I snickered

"Yeah , cause you can forbidden me something . "

I turned around to leave her alone with this fantastic news , when 1,2... 12 mutants jumped into our cave . And not all of them were from the Troop . I stared at them and after a while I realised that the stranger were from the Pack . But what were they doing here ? First to speak was Danny .

" They followed us ! " he said pointing to tall dark guy and short cute girl . Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to add something , but I stopped him .

next one to explain was Anette

" The girl here , is Emblem . She helped those two . Flora and Yusei . And I helped them , so I brought them here " I was shocked to hear that , especially from her , since she would never help anyone . But then I saw the message in her eyes which meant that she dragged them here on purpose.

The last to speak was Storm

"We got into a fight , when spider creatures started to fall from the sky . And I think they are new scholl hunters " after that everyone's eyes opened wide .

" I have no idea , who you guy are , but from what I see you are from the School aswell " Pack's leader said . "And I guess , you guys hate us . But if you are in it too , I think we should join forces and fight them together " she said seriously . That's when I snapped

"Are you crazy ? " I shouted at the same time as Storm . He wasn't happy with this idea either . he ran deeper into the cave and came back with Serena . The mutant from the Pack , smiled widely when they saw her and ran to hug her , but Strom pushed them away .

"No , guys . We will not join forces . You will fight the school , not us and you will keep us safe ! Unless you want this girl to die . " he said , slowly , in a dead serious tone . I smiled . Finally we had the Pack in our hands . Now we will take our revange !

**Ok :) Sorry for not updating for so long and sorry for mistakes , but I got only three reviews ! That's so small and I feel so betrayed . So If you want me to continue Review !**


End file.
